<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Time (un vez) by Vixx2pointOh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073199">One Time (un vez)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx2pointOh/pseuds/Vixx2pointOh'>Vixx2pointOh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Meetings, For bish, One Night Stands, One Shot, Original Character(s), Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx2pointOh/pseuds/Vixx2pointOh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting between two original characters from THE LINE </p><p>Written for Bish.<br/>Ship Jalene for clear skin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Selene/Javier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Time (un vez)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my first (and likely only) fully original work posted on AO3.  </p><p>Today is my Bish's birthday, and this is for her.  I cannot begin to express how much your support, your encouragement, your tenacity, and your loyalty has meant to me.</p><p>I know that I owe so much of who I am as a writer because of who you are as a friend.</p><p>Thank you❤❤</p><p>Here is to Blowen, Sean, and Nudes 😉</p><p>// this takes place approximately 2 years prior to the start of The Line.  Apologies for any errors, this is unbeta'd because it's FOR my Beta. Xo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>just to be abundantly clear, this is an ORIGINAL one shot.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You won't find Olicity even mentioned.  If this isn't what you're after, then I suggest you drop out, that's okay.  I won't be offended. I'm sharing it here for 2 reasons, the formatting lol, and to sort of dip my feet into fully original work I suppose.</strong>
</p><p>If you found your way here unintentionally, the work this is linked to can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485454/chapters/53729347">here / The Line</a></p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
The midday sun was scorching and the light, tropical breeze was barely enough to brush Selene's dark hair across her damp cheek as she towelled off after her dip in the pristine ocean that lapped against the private beach's shoreline.</p><p>Her mind was addled with thoughts of home and the museum curations she had coming up in the next half of the year.</p><p>She loved being busy, and she adored her job in a way that felt almost unfair, but dabbling in interior designing had become more of a relaxing hobby than a good use of her Ivy League diplomas in Ancient and Modern Art and Histories.</p><p>But, all that said, she was exhausted and at the suggestion (albeit a rather pointed one) of her best friend she had embarked on a short vacation to a private resort in St Lucia.</p><p>Sightseeing wasn't on the agenda and while it seemed a shame to miss much of the beauty and history that the island in the Caribbean held, it was almost impossible for Selene to visit such places and not want to completely immerse herself in every aspect of its past.</p><p>She just needed a long weekend sunning by the pool with a drink in her hand and a good book.  Granted, it seemed a long way to come to do what she could have done closer to home, but she'd turned her phone off and besides the daily message to her friend, she was thoroughly unbothered.</p><p>After squeezing a few more drops from her shoulder-length bob, she considered, whimsically, how she had just recently freed herself from waist-long hair to the sharp bob as she laid her towel on a slatted pool chair.</p><p>The warmth lapped at the few speckled drops on her body which the towel had missed as she sighed and collected her book from the small table beside her.</p><p>“Excuse me, ma'am,” a young pool boy with an eclectic accent interrupted halfway through a sentence.</p><p>Selene placed a manicured nail against the word where her eyes left off before she looked over the top of the book at the grinning porter with a drink.</p><p>“I didn't order a drink,” she replied.  Her words were kind and spoken without any animosity for the interruption or the mistake.<br/>
“From the gentleman at the bar,” he corrected as he leaned to set it down.<br/>
“No thank you,” Selene answered with a smile.</p><p>She didn't even bother to look to where the porter glanced.<br/>
A fling was not on the cards, and she had no intention of considering the same.  She had no boyfriend and she was not coming out of a relationship.  She simply wasn't interested.</p><p>The porter seemed surprised as he stepped back.  “Please thank him for the thought, but I'm not interested,” she commented astutely before she returned to her book.</p><p>It was some 10 minutes later when a different porter, an older man in a navy polo and white slacks, appeared with an array of artistically cut fruit sitting on a wooden platter.</p><p>“I didn't order that,” Selene remarked, her voice still pleasant but she only glanced briefly away from her book.<br/>
“A gift ma'am.”<br/>
Selene looked up with a smile.  “Could you see that the staff who clean the rooms are given it?”<br/>
She watched his brow furrow in bemusement, but he nodded and promised to do just as she asked nevertheless.</p><p>After the sun had shifted somewhat and Selene had applied another coat of sunscreen to her naturally bronzed legs, she returned to her book.  Sometime after that she felt another person approach her chair.</p><p>Brown loafers scuffed the polished concrete floor and without looking up, she made the assumption that it was another one of the resort staff.</p><p>“I didn't order anything,” she spoke calmly as her eyes continued to draw across the page, reading.<br/>
“Perhaps I could convince you,” a warm and deep voice cooed.<br/>
Her attention shifted immediately, and instinctively Selene glanced up.  He was smiling, waifish and charming, salt and pepper hair, olive complexion, startling blue eyes.  Older than her by perhaps 25 years, but his attractiveness was not in the least bit hindered by his age.  In fact, Selene would argue that it was helped by it.</p><p>He was dressed well, though his relaxed tan pants and light cotton shirt were not oddly out of place.<br/>
“You sent the gifts?” Selene asked with a coquettish smile.<br/>
“You sent them back?”<br/>
Her eyes dropped back to her book but her smile remained.  “Not many women turn you down, do they?”<br/>
“To be honest no,” he laughed.  It was buoyant and Selene couldn't help but find it engaging and, despite her every inclination, she found her usual guard slipping.</p><p>“Javier,” he introduced himself warmly.  His voice like smooth velvet.<br/>
“And what made you come over here Javier?” she enquired, her eyes glued to the page but the words were all a blur.<br/>
“Your book.”<br/>
Her interest piqued, she looked up.  “My book?”<br/>
“You expected me to say something else?”  His accent was captivating, purring the words as they passed over his full lips and the dimple under his trimmed beard flexed as he smiled.<br/>
“Honestly, yes,” Selene remarked with a soft chuckle.<br/>
“Bodies give pleasure, but a mind is far more attractive,” he remarked, like honey.  The way the word pleasure rolled between his lips made Selene's body quiver secretly and that sensation was heightened when his sapphire eyes met hers.</p><p>“Perhaps dinner tonight?” he encouraged.<br/>
She took a pause to consider his invitation.  “I don't even know you.”<br/>
He smiled.  “We should change that.”</p><p>//</p><p>His hand fisted in her hair as her lips devoured his.  They fell into the room and he kicked the door shut with a <em>thud</em> that shook her to her senses.</p><p>Breathless, she stepped back.  Her body was aching to be touched and as she swiped her tongue over her swollen lips she could taste the malt whiskey he'd been nursing through their dinner date.</p><p>The night was well along, sometime after eleven she would hasten to guess.  Dinner had been beyond pleasant, both in food and in company, and on the walk home as his knuckles brushed her hair back from her cheek, Selene had lost herself; a willing captive, in his eyes and in the moment, and she had kissed him far more desperately than intended, but as ravenously as she wanted.  He'd returned her kiss with his own, parting her lips with his tongue and claiming her mouth with an insatiability that had seen them pressed against a column in the atrium, fighting every inclination to rip each other's clothes off their bodies.  It had been such a sight for the couple that happened upon them, but they barely slowed before they stumble feverishly towards his room, which they had practically fallen into just moments ago.</p><p>His room was much like hers, albeit a little larger and with a north-facing view of the ocean that, at that moment, reflected hazy twinkle of the clear, starry night.  The walls were the same pale grey, tinted with a cream that seemed to make them warm to the eye.  The furnishings were exquisite and tasteful and it was apparent that his room was the finest the resort had to offer.  But, there was something more pressing on her mind than room rates.</p><p>“This is madness,” she reminded herself, but that fact did nothing to quell the desires that throbbed through her body.  <br/>
“You're married,” she breathed, recounting his frank admission at dinner.   She had been surprised, he wore no ring and she would have been none the wiser, but as unsettling as she found his status, there was something that drew her to his honesty.</p><p>“I am,” he admitted, his voice raspy.  He touched his thumb to her lips as a smile played with the edges.  “Do you want to stop? I can walk you to your room.”<br/>
<em>Yes.</em><br/>
It should have been as simple as that. One word. One answer. This madness stopped there.  She was not looking for complication or love. She was not a fan of messy.  And she was not nearly drunk enough to pass this off as a wild mistake.</p><p>
  <em>But.</em>
</p><p>But, the way he kissed her, the way his eyes stayed entangled in hers throughout dinner, the way her body reacted to him.</p><p>She didn't want to stop.</p><p>His marriage was open and how far this went, he assured her, was her call.  He was in St Lucia on vacation and to meet with his son in a few days, who would accompany him back to Sinaloa from Italy for what Javier described as a ‘business venture’.  Through dinner, he spoke very little about his job, and she asked even less, sensing his quietness was perhaps for her benefit.  And yet, even with the secrets she could tell he kept, she felt at ease with him and safe in his company.</p><p>“You told me by the pool that bodies were for pleasure,” she recounted as she traced a finger down the edge of her bottom lip.<br/>
He smiled impishly as he stepped closer. She took a sharp inhale and an unsteady exhale as he paused inches from her.  “Prove it,” she whispered, courting the pleasure that coursed through her veins.</p><p>He lifted her effortlessly and she instinctively coiled her legs around his waist.  His fingers splayed out across the small of her back.  The skin under her small black, cotton dress ached to feel the rough pads of his fingertips graze her body.</p><p>As her back hit the soft mattress a quivered moan shook from her lips before Javier pushed the midi skirt of her dress up around her waist, his palms roughly brushing her thighs, giving her the friction she'd craved.</p><p>The feeling of him dragging her panties down her legs was tantric and dizzying and Selene found herself biting the edge of her bottom lip with the delirious pleasure of it.  After dropping her lace and silk panties to the floor, Javier delicately kissed the inside of one thigh, brushed his lips across her mound, and then kissed down the other.</p><p>Aware of the way her body was reacting to him, Selene knew the air would be ripe with her arousal and sure enough, the hum he let out as his trail of kisses met with her apex once again, proved her hunch right.</p><p>His enthusiasm drove her wild before Javier wrapped his hands under her knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed where he knelt down.  He pinned her thighs to the mattress with a pressure that would leave just a little tenderness in the morning; a secret little reminder.  With the flat of his tongue he licked her slit, peeling her folds open as a wave of absolute delirium crashed over her.</p><p>Selene could feel the light prickle of his unshaven jaw bristling against her delicate sex, but it added to the hazy pleasure that washed like a scarlet letter down her throat and disappeared between the bodice of her dress.  Her core was volcanic and reactively her body writhed as his tongue swiped, twisted, and licked salaciously every inch of her dripping sex.</p><p>Her first orgasm came as a surprise as his lips curled around her throbbing clit and it shook the air from her chest as her toes curled so tightly in her shoes that they were nearly numb by the time she unfurled them.  The climax was sudden, hitting like a tidal wave that receded moments later, leaving her panting, sated, and gripping the bed.</p><p>But, her pleasure was far from over.  Or at least that was what Selene garnered from the impish smile on the older man's wet lips when he sat her up and braced her back with one hand.</p><p>She watched as he made a spectacle of licking her spend from his mouth while his hand expertly unzipped her dress.  The bodice fell around her waist and her chest rose in heavy pants against the confines of her bra before that too fell loose into her lap and then the floor.</p><p>His tongue licked faint strokes across her scarlet nipples, coiling them into tight, cherry buds as he danced two digits around her throbbing clit.  Her breath was uneven and when he applied a little more pressure she found herself gasping back a moan.</p><p>Her last orgasm still lingered, but that did little to sate the other one building in her core.  On the brink, Javier kissed each of her breasts and then stood, severing their contact.</p><p>He offered her his hand and she took it before he guided her to her feet.  Her legs were like jelly and she feared for a moment that they wouldn't hold her upright, but something about her hand locked in his kept her grounded, anchored.</p><p>As she stood, her dress slipped from around her waist and pooled around her feet.   She was completely naked, a circumstance which usually brought a vulnerability.  But, as his eyes carefully mapped her body, Selene felt alive for the first time in a long time.</p><p>Excitement prickled her skin where he brushed his gaze and heat tempered below the surface where his hand settled on her waist.</p><p>“Will you turn for me?” Javier asked, the rasp in his voice coming out like a purr.<br/>
Selene agreed with a small nod before he turned her slowly, his fingertips gliding around her waist.</p><p>“A goddess,” he remarked when she'd turned a full circle.  He tipped her chin up with one finger and marked her lips with a faint kiss, that felt like it would stay with her like a tattoo.</p><p>Her nimble fingers moved to quicken loosen his belt and fetch his hard, eager cock into her palm.  After gathering a pearl of arousal from his slit, she slid her hand down his shaft, rolling pressure on the pass back up.  His smile twitched at the edges and his eyes wore a pleasured haze.</p><p>“You tease me,” he breathed.  If it was a reprimand, it was a playful one.<br/>
She tipped her head a little towards one shoulder.  “No more than you tease me,” she answered, whispered, as she continued to work his length with her warm hand.</p><p>He grunted as she gave his head a gentle squeeze before his mouth crushed against hers.  The level of control he’d maintained so far that night was almost lost in the frenzied, bruising kiss.  Breathless, he severed the ravenous kiss, incomplete.</p><p>Selene walked backwards, holding his hand to the tips of his fingers before he followed.  She fell down onto the embrace of the luxurious bed before she scooted her body backwards.  With her bare shoulders against the leather headboard, Selene beckoned Javier to join her with a crooked finger and a playful smile.</p><p>He shucked his pants and opened his dress shirt while he stood at the foot of the bed, admiring her form.  Tattoos marked his chest, an unexpected but pleasing tapestry of artwork.  She had questions, and her fingers ached to mapped them out on his chest as she fingered through the smattering of hair that softened his defined physique.  But, one night didn’t allow for such an exploration, and this could only be one night.</p><p>That was how this worked.</p><p>He spoke in whispered Spanish, and she understood his words to be an affirmation of her beauty and his attraction to the same, before he climbed onto the bed.  Tapping her thighs made her open to him and she watched, with a hitched breath, as he rested his length on one thigh and moved his hand to her sex, working her with strokes like an artist, or a psychic, the way he knew exactly how to garner hot, expressive, responses from her body.</p><p>Her hands gathered the soft quilted blanket at her sides as he bent down to take a breast into his mouth.  He bit her, playfully, and her body reacted with a pinkish blush that dappled her chest like a beautiful watercolour painting.</p><p>He reached into a drawer beside the bed, found a condom and glided it down his erection as he pecked whiskery kisses onto her mound.</p><p>His fingers dripping with her arousal, thrust inside her and hooked against her cushioned walls, sparking a jolt of pleasure that fanned down her body and tickled her toes.  Selene bit her lip to hold in the plea, but her eyes gave her away; she wanted more.  She needed more.</p><p>She arched her back as her shoulders slipped down the bed.  Her breasts were full and red and her eyes wide and appealing.  He thrust his cock into her and she gasped as her shoulders levitated off the bed.  Her nails grasped his shoulders before she rocked against him, driving him deeper until he was fully seated.</p><p>Catching their breaths, they stayed locked like that for a moment that seemed to last indefinitely before he slipped one hand around to the small of her back and held himself above her on the other.  Easing his cock out, he felt her body tighten around him, begging him back before he plunged back in.  Her hips tipped and he held her there as they began to move in sync, rocking and thrusting, clenching and driving, until they had set a pace that shook the bed beneath them.  The tantric sound of the headboard banging against the wall behind it did little to slow them, even with the knowledge that the wall was shared with another.</p><p>Her nails tore across his shoulders as silent screams filled their shared air.  It was frenzied and wild, and unapologetically so.  Fluidly, he shifted his weight onto his bent knees and lifted Selene onto his lap, his cock still lodged deep inside her.  She sat above him, glorious in her ethereal beauty and her olive skin glossy with perspiration. </p><p>He kissed her neck, slow and languid, an opposite sensation to the way she rucked against his throbbing cock.  <br/>
His lips met with her ear where he nipped lightly at her lobe.  “A queen on her throne,” he whispered, his warm breath sending a jet of goosebumps down her neck.<br/>
Selene played carelessly with strands of his hair as she shifted above him.  “For one night” she hummed with a smile at the bow of her lips.<br/>
“Un vez,” he mirrored her words in his mother-tongue.  “Then a night you will remember,” he promised.<br/>
His hands moved to her waist where he held her tightly.  He pumped into her, the length and level of his thrusts almost brutal as it stole her breath.</p><p>Her clit throbbed as it pounded against the base of his cock and she could see her breasts bouncing playfully on her chest.  On the brink, her throat dry and her legs soaked, Javier turned her around in one move.  She found herself on her knees, rocking at the emptiness of her hollow core before he rested a heavy hand on her back while the other gripped her ass.</p><p>He thrust back inside her without slowing the motion from before, and his deep, penetrating thrusts had Selene’s knuckles turning white beneath her.  He gave her full, hard thrusts at a tempo that saw the bedhead hammer against the wall obscenely.   And yet, there was a gentleness in his lips as he bathed her shoulders, back, and neck, in wondrously soft kisses, like the tease of a feather.</p><p>His hand moved from her back to coil around her waist before his fingers delved into her soaking sex, fondling and teasing her clit with such expert precision that she is soon whimpering in pleasure.</p><p>With a final, deep push forward and a light pinch on her throbbing nub, Selene threw her head back and came undone around him in a scream of absolute, unadulterated pleasure.  With her sex crushing around him and her body going limp in his arms, Javier thrust unevenly a few more times to meet his own climax before they fell apart, breathless, soaking, and stated.</p><p>He brushed her wet hair back from her cheek before he kissed it lightly.</p><p>With her eyes she searched his face, finding kindness and depth in the smile he hid at the edges of his lips.  </p><p><em>One night</em>, she had promised herself.</p><p>But, a part of her knew that would be a lie.</p><p> </p><p>And, it was.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>